Death's Enigma
by Nebbie-chan
Summary: A Harry Potter/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. Harry Potter is murdered in his sleep. But wait! He's not supposed to die! It's up to Harry and his new friends from both the human and spirit worlds to bring him back to life, and find who killed him in the first


{\rtf1\fbidis\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033{\fonttbl{\f0\fnil\fprq2\fcharset0 Miriam;}{\f1\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial;}}  
\viewkind4\uc1\pard\ltrpar\lang1023\f0\fs24 Title: Death's Enigma 1/?\par  
Author: Nebbie-chan\par  
Fandom: Harry Potter/ Yu Yu Hakusho\par  
Pairings: None so far\par  
Warnings: Character death\par  
Disclaimer: Neither Botan nor Harry Potter belong to me. This story does. Don't take it without telling me first.\par  
Summary: Harry Potter is murdered in his sleep. But wait! He wasn't supposed to die! It's up to Harry and his friends in both the human and spirit worlds to bring him back to life, and find out who killed him in the first place.\par  
\par  
\par  
\pard\ltrpar\qc\b Chapter 1: New Assignment\b0\par  
\pard\ltrpar\par  
\par  
/\i Don't be shy, come dance with me\i0\par  
\i Even if you lose control\par  
Nobody's watching\par  
Cause it's moonlight show time\par  
In the moonlit night \par  
Kick up your heels\par  
Dance and be merry\par  
Have fun until morning\par  
Moonlight party time/\par  
\par  
\lang1033\i0 Botan\lang1023 sang as she flew through the air. Her job had many perks, including choosing her own hours and meeting many famous people. But what she loved most about her work was flying. She remembered the day her boss, \lang1033 Koenma\lang1023 , presented her with her very own oar with great fondness. After several years of training, the oar symbolized her hard work and dedication in her achieving the next level, the role of a courier.\par  
\par  
But not just any courier. Botan was a\lang1033 ferry girl \lang1023 for the \lang1033 Reikai\lang1023 , or Spirit World. Her job was to carry souls from the human world to the Reikai. She was known by many names in the human world, but the most popular was simply 'Death.'\par  
\par  
BEEP! BEEP!\par  
\par  
Botan sighed as she pulled her compact out of her pocket. She flipped it open and saw the face of a young toddler, complete with pacifier. \ldblquote What is it, Koenma, sir? I was just about to come back.\rdblquote\par  
\par  
\ldblquote You can take a break later, Botan. There's another soul that needs to be picked up and you're the closest one there.\rdblquote The toddler squinted out of the mirror at her. \ldblquote Do you have a problem with that?\rdblquote\par  
\par  
\ldblquote No sir, of course not!\rdblquote Botan shook her head frantically. It was not a good idea to get Koenma angry.\par  
\par  
\ldblquote Good. The soul you're picking up is in northern Scotland, at a school of some type. I'm sending you the exact coordinates now.\rdblquote The compact beeped again.\par  
\par  
Botan quickly memorized the coordinates. \ldblquote On my way, Koenma, sir. Botan out.\rdblquote She snapped the compact closed and put it back in her pocket. \ldblquote Another day, another dollar, I guess.\rdblquote She mused. \ldblquote Oh that's right. I don't get paid.\rdblquote\par  
\par  
With a sigh, Botan pointed her oar north and increased her speed. Souls were not known for being very patient.\par  
\par  
\pard\ltrpar\qc * * *\par  
\pard\ltrpar\par  
\ldblquote This is a school?\rdblquote Botan gazed at the forbidding castle looming in front of her. \ldblquote It looks like something out of the middle ages!\rdblquote She checked the coordinates again to make sure she was right. \ldblquote Well, this is the place.\rdblquote\par  
\par  
She flew through the halls, looking for the soul she was supposed to take. Fortunately, it was nighttime and everyone in the castle was asleep. She would raise some awkward questions if she were found, especially in this type of place. Something in the air of the castle made her skin crawl.\par  
\par  
After several minutes of looking, she found the room where the soul resided. She reached for the knob, only to squeak as it turned under her fingers. She quickly ducked around a corner and hid. From the distance she could see a person wearing dark robes coming out of the room, sticking a piece of wood into his pocket. In the darkness she could not see his face. She breathed a sigh of relief as the person walked off.\par  
\par  
Botan eased open the door and peered into the room. Her eyes took in the four canopy beds and the folded clothes on the chairs. Judging from the sport posters hanging on the walls, it was a boys' room. But to her astonishment, the players in the posters seemed to be moving.\par  
\par  
Before she could even think about that, she caught a faint glow coming from one of the beds. The\lang1033 unfortunate \lang1023 boy's soul was floating above his dead body. Botan was glad not to see any blood on the body, although it wouldn't have really bothered her if there was any. \lang1033 Surprisingly\lang1023 , the body didn't seem to have a mark on it.\par  
\par  
\ldblquote Focus, Botan,\rdblquote she whispered to herself. She flew up over the soul and looked down at him. He was really a nice looking kid, she thought. She reached out and shook the soul's shoulder.\par  
\par  
\ldblquote Huh? Wha'?\rdblquote The boy blinked open confused eyes.\par  
\par  
The\lang1033 ferry girl \lang1023 smiled down at him. \ldblquote Hello,\rdblquote she said. \ldblquote Are you Harry Potter?\rdblquote\par  
\par  
He stared at her. \ldblquote Who are you?\rdblquote\par  
\par  
She smiled. \ldblquote I'm Botan. I'm here to take your soul to the underworld.\rdblquote\par  
\par  
\lang1033\f1\fs20\par  
} 


End file.
